vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack
Origin: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic / Bronies An Orange Apple Master With A Penchant For Disaster Description Applejack is reliable and hard-working. She is sometimes headstrong about doing things on her own. She tackles the annual apple harvest all by herself while her brother Big Macintosh recovers from an injury in Applebuck Season, while simultaneously helping out all of her friends with an assortment of tasks. This proves to be more than she can handle, yet she refuses Twilight's many offers of assistance. After she averts a stampede that was headed to Ponyville, the townfolk hold a ceremony in her honor, where her close friends exult her willingness to help anyone. She receives her trophy without much fanfare and goes back to her applebucking, nearly dying of exhaustion before finally being able to look past her pride and request help. Applejack may seem like a very usual choice as a boss, but with the show's recent failure online, she proved to be unacceptable (and retarded too). VSH Abilities Passive: ''' *Soldiers and Heavies Can't Handle Ponies - Soldiers and Heavies deal 25% less damage to Applejack. '''Rage Ability: *Apple Launcher - Applejack swaps out to an extremely powerful apple launcher with limited ammo and firing rate. Applejack swaps back to her melee weapon after all ammo is used up or a certain period of time expires. Saving 200% rage makes the launcher last much longer. Tips for Playing as Applejack *When your taunt is ready, stand in a safe spot and pick off players. Engineers and Medics should be shot at first. *When you have your pistol out, watch for spies as they are harder to hit at close range with the apple launcher. *When your pistol is out, you are immune to stuns. Utilize this as much as possible. *You can ignore Soldiers as they do a lot less damage, but watch for Demoman sticky bombs. They pack an explosively large knockback *As Shadow Applejack, pulling out your pistol makes no sound, surprising the enemy. *Jumping players are sitting ducks as they are unable to move in different directions when they are in mid-air. *Your gun won't be able to damage buildings, so aim for the Engineer who built it. Tips for Playing Against Applejack * As soon as you hear her taunt sound (Applejack says, "Mighty respectable, but let me show ya'll how it's REALLY done".) take cover! * If you are playing as a Spy, keep in mind that Applejack is vulnerable when she brings out her gun. It's harder for her to defend herself at close range and she'll also run slightly slower while the taunt is active. She may also be distracted trying to shoot other teammates. * If you see a pumpkin explosion particle effect explode onto a wall right near you, stay still, as she's going for you. Alternatives of Applejack Applebloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is her alternate. She is identical to her counterpart in abilities (and is compatible with the Sister Double unusual). Gameplay thumb|324px|left|Applejack In-game (Incorrect Sound Clips) Category:Bosses Category:Pony